21
by TiffaniLouise
Summary: Morgana meets Merlin for the first time at her 22nd birthday party. She is interested in him when she sees him talking to her brother and after meeting him, cannot stop thinking about him. She meets him again at at photo shoot which requires a lot of nudity and compromising positions. There relationship seems impossible as they both have partners of sorts.
1. The meeting

**Chapter one**

**Morgana noticed the dark haired skinny boy talking to Arthur and started to push her way through the crowd of hot, dancing bodies to reach them. She watched as her brother leaned closely to the dark haired boy, whispering something in his ear. She couldn't see his face but she could tell by the way he moved his hand to his face that he was blushing. What could her brother be saying to this boy that would cause him to blush? She thought to herself. Arthur walked away from the boy leaving him alone.**

**She paused behind the skinny boy before clearing her throat loudly. He turned around quickly, his eyes resting on her face before he looked her up and down. He spent what seemed like a lifetime taking in her outfit. She was suddenly glad that she had chosen a tight black sequined dress that showed the entirety of her back and stopped just above the top of her bottom. She had chosen candy red stiletto heels and matching lipstick, her face plastered heavily with dark eye shadow and thick dark eyeliner that flicked out at the sides. She looked hot and she was glad in this moment when she saw the face of this dark haired boy.**

**He had pale skin and an attractive face, mostly built up on his defined cheek bones. Which could cut through metal if given the change, she smirked at the thought. She looked into his deep blue eyes that were outlined by his long dark lashes. She couldn't help but stare at him; she adverted her gaze from his face and focused on the rest of his body. He might have been skinny but he still had defined muscles. The red shirt was buttoned to the neck, the sleeves rolled above his elbows. His skinny black jeans were rested below his lips exposing the waistband of his grey boxers, she noticed he was also wearing combat boots.**

**"Nice dress, it looks really nice on you." His voice breaks through the loud music. His voice snaps he from her daze and she looks into his eyes again.**

**"Thanks" she started "I saw you talking to Arthur, do you know him well?"**

**His blushed at the mention of Arthur and ran his hand through his hair "Yeah, I've known him for years. He actually introduced me to the company and changed my life." He says robotically as if rehearsed. "Shit, I'm forgot to introduce myself I'm Merlin." He blurts out, reaching his hand forward clumsily. She extends her arm" forward also.**

**"Mor…" she begins before being pushed forward by a group of excited dancers, crashing against Merlin's body. One of his arms falls around her, stopping her falling as she trips over her heels. His hand that was outstretched is pushed against the inside of her thigh, she looks up at Merlin awkwardly before pushing away from him. Pink spreads across her cheeks at the thought of his warm hand pressed against her bare leg.**

**"Wait" she starts "are you Merlin Emrys? She says quickly, looking rather excited.**

**"Umm..." he pauses before leaning towards her "Yeah. Yeah that's me."**

**She gasps, letting her mouth fall open "that's how Arthur knows you. He introduced you to the company and ever since you've been making music, acting and modelling since you were eighteen right?"**

**He smiled politely at her before going into a rehearsed speech "Yeah that's me. I'm very flattered that the recognition but seriously I am a normal guy who wants normal things…" Morgana cuts him off abruptly, placing her finger on his lips which are warm against her cold hands.**

**"I'm…" she started again but was interrupted by Arthur's loud approach. They both turned, watching him approach and Morgana quickly moved her hand away from his lips, placing her arm back at her side.**

**"Merlin" he beckoned "I see you've met the women of the hour, my sister Morgana" the blonde bombshell declares, eyeing up the pair. **

**Merlin's head snapped back from Arthur and his eyes rest on Morgana's once more, he looks at her shocked. He speaks slowly "yes, I have had the pleasure." Before lowering her gaze and moving away from her to face Arthur again.**

**Morgana forces a smile to hide the sadness she feels now that Merlin has moved away from her. Why am I sad? She thinks to herself and shakes the thought from her head.**

**"So Morrrgana" Arthur slurs at her, waving his finger in her direction "how does it feel being twenty-twenty two?"**

**"I…I haven't had time to think about it" she replied quickly, pushing the lose strands of hair away from her face.**

**"come on Morgana, there must be soomethin..think" he slurs again and Morgana cannot help but roll her eyes at him.**

**"Well Arthur if you insist upon an answer then I would have to say, the freedom"**

**Arthur began to laugh wildly at her, she watched as his face turned red. She watched him furiously, scowling at him as he continued to laugh in a melodramatic way.**

**Merlin looked at her apologetically and then continued, covering up for Arthur. "what do you mean freedom?" he asked politely.**

**"Well I dropped out of University when I released that studying business was not the career path I want to follow, I unlike my father and brother do not wish to run a major co-operation. I want purely to do what makes me happy." Morgana said automatically, she hadn't given it a second thought but just said it because she knew that it was the truth.**

**"What does make you happy Morgana?" he asked, ignoring the drunk Arthur who was now sitting on a chair behind them talking to Leon and Percival. A group of men who Arthur was unfamiliar with sat next to them.**

**"Well I…I" she started, she looked up at him. Her eyes meeting his "honestly, I couldn't live without music. It's the only thing that nobody can ever replace. It's always there, it's constant" she is suddenly aware of his hot gaze on hers "but that sounds stupid." She finished embarrassingly.**

**"That doesn't sound stupid at all." He says leaning towards her, his breath hot against her neck. Morgana inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to kiss him.**

**"Right now though, I'm doing some modelling for the company. My father thinks it would increase publicity."**

**"That sounds great, you have the perfect body for a model." He says calmly.**

**"Do I?" she asks in disbelief.**

**He laughs, a smile settling on his face "Yeah, you have the right figure for the job. A small waist and great curves, your legs are nice and long as well. Your boobs are larger than normal though."**

**She looks at him shocked at his openness, gaping at him "are you gay Merlin?" she asks abruptly.**

**"No, I'm not gay Morgana" he says quickly "I'm bisexual."**

**"Ohhh" she manages before blushing.**

**"I just model a lot, so I know what they are looking for. I know what makes a good model." He mutters filling in the silence. "if you ever want any help, I'm always here." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a slightly bent card. He hands it to her, their hands brushing together gently. The warmth of his hand against hers made her look up to him. He looked away, she tried to hide her disappointment by smiling and grabbing the card before excusing herself.**

**"I should go find…" she started before turning away and quickly walking away from Merlin, who stood watching her leave. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched her move away through the crowds of dancing people. **


	2. Vodka

**Chapter two**

**She headed swiftly to the bar and sat herself on a stool "can I have a shot of something strong please?" she yelled above the noise of the music. The bar fiddled with a few bottles before turning around, producing a small glass filled with a transparent substance. Grasping the glass, she nodded towards the bar man who returned her nod before downing the shot. The hot liquid burned down her throat, Vodka, she knew the taste well from teenage years. She turned the glass over and tapped it against the table.**

**The burn in her throat numbed the pain of rejection from Merlin Emrys, was it even a rejection? She thought to herself, she cursed herself. Why do I always overreact? We only just met and there's me storming off like a teenager. She defiantly needed another drink. **

**"Could I have another one please?" she motioned towards the bar man who was standing across from her. "Tough day?" he asked before turning to grab another glass, which he put down in front of her and poured the vodka into. **

**"In some ways yes, in others this day is perfect." She answered watching as the bar man raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning manner. She took a moment to look at him, he was good looking in an effortless kind of way. He had long blonde hair that fell in waves around his shoulders and had a short stubble across his face. She laughed at his puzzled expression then continued trying to be less cryptic"I'm Morgana. The birthday girl." **

**He gave her a warm smile and watched as she downed yet another shot and placed the glass back on the counter, he filled the glass once more with vodka. "Then why are you sad?"**

**She wasted no time in drinking the vodka then answered "well I just thought that by now I would have at least accomplished something." He filled the glass with vodka again.**

**"Your only twenty two, right?" he questioned her, guessing because of the '22' shaped cake that was in the corner of the room.**

**"Yes. I thought that I would have met someone by now." She sighed**

**"ohhh" he stated simply and gestured towards the full glass of vodka, which she took in her hand and lifted up to his in a toast. **

**"cheers." She grimaced at the strong liquid. "do you think I could have a cocktail or something as well?" she asked innocently.**

**"Of course" he beamed, trying to decide on a suitable cocktail for such a beautiful girl that needed cheering up. He poured another glass of vodka before turning to the stacked bottle of alcohol. **

**Morgana turned and watch as Merlin and Leon fought their way through the crowds of people and walked towards the bar. She sighed to herself, this conversation would not be easy. She quickly drank the glass of vodka before turning back to face the bar tender.**

**"I'm sorry but I forgot to ask your name?" she said apologetically.**

**"Gwaine" he shouted back to her as he continued to make her a cocktail. She noticed a shot glass filled with vodka in front of her and picked it up quickly. **

**She was about to drink it when someone's hand rested on her shoulder, she turned to see Leon on one side and Merlin on the other. Leon's hand was on her shoulder and he pulled her in for a hug "Morgana" he boomed "what are you drinking?"**

**She raised the glass for him to inspect "Vodka" she said calmly before slinging the shot into the back of her throat. "and whatever pretty boy is making for me now?" she beamed using her hand to gesture towards Gwaine who produced a colourful concoction. She inspected the tall glass that was filled with pink liquid and merged into red towards the bottom. He had decorated the mixture with a straw and a stick with a strawberry and a cherry on it. **

**She moved the straw into her mouth and took a long sip of the drink. She was happy with the fruity taste which reminded her of a summers day. She could recognise the taste of peach snaps beneath what she assumed was lemonade, vodka and cranberry juice. She smiled to herself. "That is amazing Gwaine, thank you. Could we have another round of shots please, some for my companions as well." She said rather loudly.**

**Leon shook his head quickly "not for me thank you Morgana."**

**She pouted "such a disappointment Leon" she turned to Merlin "are you brave enough Merlin?" she challenged, raising her brow to him and smiling.**

**He smirked at her awkwardly "how could I refuse." He says mockingly. She laughs at him and watches Gwaine fill two glasses. She wastes no time and picks up both glasses, handing one to Merlin and putting the other one to her lips. **

**Gwaine counts down quickly "three, two, one, go!"**

**They simultaneously pour the liquid down their throats, swallow and tap their glasses upside down on the table. Leon laughs as Merlin grimaces at the burning effect of the vodka, Morgana joins in laughing. **

**"That was as vile as I remember" he moans holding his throat as Gwaine produces another cocktail like the one he gave to Morgana. He quickly sips the drink through the straw, Morgana watches him closely. When he places his drink down and looks at her she adverts her gaze to her cocktail, she removes the fruit and eats is slowly. She can feel her head swimming but pushes the sensation away. **

**"Morgana" Leon murmurs, she turns her head towards him and looks at his freckled face. "I was asked to give you this" he produces a small wrapped box from his pocket. **

**"By who?" she questions looking at the delicate design on the wrapping paper before carefully ripping it off. He shrugs and she looks at the little white box with a note attached to the top. She takes the note off and opens the box to reveal a ring. The ring is gold and carved into the shape of a snake. She looks at it carefully, a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Who asked you to give this to you?" she practically shouts, looking at him with a desperate look in her eyes. She can feel Merlin's body tense behind her and he leans closer to look at the gold ring. **

**Leon looks at her worriedly "he was a young guy, your age maybe. Long dark curls and green eyes, wearing black." She closed her eyes and hesitated before opening them again, when she does Merlin noticed the tears forming. **

**She picked up the note and read it quickly **

**_Morgana, I will love you always_**

**_Mordred_**

**"Mordred" she said quietly. She blinked the tears from her eyes. How could he be here? She thought to herself, thinking of the man Leon had described. Mordred. His long dark hair and green eyes, could he be here? **

**She swallowed hard "Leon this is important" she thrust the box and note back towards him. "You need to take this to my father and Arthur, explain what has just happened and tell that I'm going somewhere safe."**

**Leon looked at her confused "Morgana, please" he pleaded.**

**She thought back the urge to cry and bit down hard on her lip, his pleas tugging hard at her heart strings. "Arthur will explain, I'm sure." Leon got up quickly and submerged himself in the crowd of people, looking for Uther and Arthur. **

**Morgana turned back to Merlin and Gwaine who were staring at her, she reached inside her bra and produced a £50 note. She pushed it across the bar towards Gwaine who looked at her stunned. **

**"It's easier than carrying a purse" she murmured, pink flashing across her cheeks.**

**Merlin cleared his throat next to her and started "Morgana is everything ok?" he knows the question sound ridiculous but he cannot stop himself from asking it. He needs to know that Morgana is fine. **

**"I need to get out of here" she says quickly, staring into his blue eyes. "Have you got a place?" she asks suddenly. She watches his eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. **

**"Yeah, I live in London" he replies weakly "about 35 minutes away."**

**"Let's go then" she whispers, leaning in close to him "I'll explain later, I promise." **


	3. an escape

_I realised I have made a mistake, it is only tiny but it is stuck on my mind. Morgana is not wearing a bra but in the previous chapter she pulled money from her bra. I don't know how that works! So let's just say that the dress has a built in bra. And thank you for the reviews, it really made my day to read them J I will update as much as possible! This chapter is longer!_

_Sorry, i uploaded the same chapter twice!i am sorry. enjoy the actual chapter!_

**Morgana grabs Merlin's hand and pulls him from his seat, she leads him through the crowd towards the double doors into the hallway. They head towards the front desk, which is occupied by a smartly dressed man. He raises an eyebrow at Morgana and looks at Merlin and has to stop himself frowning.**

**Morgana speaks loudly "I left a bag here earlier" the man at the desk watches Morgana as she looks at Merlin and smiles. **

**"Of course Miss Pendragon" he articulated before looking under the desk at the leather backpack. He picks it up carefully and passes it over the counter. **

**"Thank you…" she pauses "Tom?" she questions. And he nods at her before returning his gaze to the computer screen and looking at the news reports.**

**Morgana leads Merlin to the front of the hotel and halts in front of a dark purple sports bike, the motorcycle shimmers in the moonlight.**

**"Is this yours?" Merlin says in amazement, his eyes wide in amazement.**

**"Yes" she says quickly, a big smile on her face. He lets out a small laugh and examines the bike closely, running his hand over the smooth pain.**

**"It's beautiful" he says slowly. **

**Morgana moves towards Merlin, resting her hand on his arm. He shivers underneath her grasp, goose bumps appearing on his bare arms. "Can you drive?" she whispers, leaning in close enough to feel his heart beating. Her body pressing against his back, breathing down his neck "I think I may be over the limit." She says innocently and Merlin laughs wildly, turning around to face her. Their bodies are still pressed together as she lifted her arm up and dangled the keys in front of his face. The sound of the keys jingling broke the silence between them, he extended his arm to grab them and she jokingly pulled them away. Merlin sighed mockingly and grabbed the keys from her grasp. **

**"Of course I can drive." He says calmly, leaning in again, this time close enough to feel her breath on his lips. Her lip widen in a smile again as she backs away from him and slips her shoes off her feet. She fiddles with the sipper on the bag she is holding and pulls out a pair of leather trousers and a matching jacket. Merlin watched closely as she slipped the red heels of her feet and stood on the cool ground. Without the added height of her heels she reached above his shoulders, her forehead in line with his upper lip. **

**He watched intensely as she pulled on the tight leather trousers effortlessly, she smiled at the realisation that he was watching her. She took a moment to fasten the button and then looked at Merlin, who looked away quickly his cheeks flushing pink. She turned away from him and peeled the tight dress off her body, her bare back was facing Merlin and she let the dress drop to the floor, using her arm to cover her chest. She picked up the jacket with her other arm and pulled it on. Morgana turned as she pulled the zip up to her neck, giving Merlin the change to see her cleavage. She pushed her feet back into the red heels and picked up the helmet on the bike, which was also a dark purple, matching the bike.**

**"Shit, I don't have a spare helmet" she said as pushed the helmet over her curls which were fastened in a long pony tail at the nape of her neck. She looked over at the nearby bike and picked up a helmet that sat on the shabby looking one. **

**Merlin gasped "Morgana you can't just steel a helmet!" **

**She laughed at him "it's not stealing its borrowing" she threw the helmet at him and he caught it using both arms "put it on!" she demanded. She grabbed the dress from the floor and took the money out of the built in bra. She produced a wad of cash and stuffed it into the waistband of her trousers, leaving a hundred pound note in her hands, she wedged it under a piece of metal on the bike. Diving into her backpack she grasped her red lipstick and quickly put some on, the candy coloured pen highlighting her lips. She then used it to scrawl a message onto the small windshield on the shabby bike **

**_Took helmet sorry x_**

**Merlin looked at the message and laughed pulling the helmet over his ears. He then straddled the bike and roaring up the engine looked at Morgana as she pulled the backpack on. She copied his action of straddling the bike, and sat herself behind him. She weaved her arms around his waist and chest, holding tightly onto his body and hooked her feet behind her on the metal foot holdalls. **

**"Ready?" he shouted over the engine and party music.**

**"Ready!" she replied quickly, matching his volume.**

**Merlin pulled back on the handle, roaring the engine up and lifted his feet off the ground and moved the bike forward. He drove steadily down the hotel's long drive way before speeding up down the country lane. She gripped him tighter as they soared onto the motorway which was scattered with a few different vehicles. The lights scattered across the roads, lit up their ride. **

**Morgana couldn't stop herself thinking about Merlin and the fact that she had her arms wrapped tightly around him. She felt as if she was locked in an embrace but pushed the thought from her mind and cursed herself, he was driving a motorbike with her not hugging her. She focused on the stars as they drove to try and forget that she had her body pressed against Merlin.**

**The journey took hardly any time at all, Morgana was surprised that they had reached London in little over 25 minutes. When Merlin pulled up to a modern looking apartment block, Morgana was surprised. He pulled the bike into the parking lot, Merlin stopped the bike and Morgana quickly dismounted and Merlin followed.**

**"You live here?" she asked in surprise.**

**He smiled "yeah, this is home." They both pulled the helmets off and rested the on the bike. Morgana sighed awkwardly and Merlin grabbed her hand, reassuringly and lead her towards the elevator. **

**"Merlin, thank you" She began, looking up at him as she spoke "I really appreciate this." She squeezed on his hand. **

**He rapidly pushed the elevator button, and halted in front of the doors. He faced her "anytime Morgana" he murmured before turning back to the elevator which opened as if on cue. The both walked into the lift and he pressed the button for the 20****th**** floor. **

**The journey upstairs dragged on as she tried to block out the annoying rhythm of the elevator music, after a minute she began to hum to tune. **

**Merlin laughed at her, using his free hand to cover his mouth.**

**"What?" she asked**

**"Nothing, it's just that tune will be stuck in your head for ages." He replied, laughing on the last word.**

**She scowled at him and went to hit him, the doors opened and he escaped. She followed him as he began to run down the hallway.**

**He paused outside the doorway labelled '20M' and fumbled for his keys in his jean pocket, pulling them out he hastily unlocked the door. He walked in casually leaving the door wide open and Morgana standing outside. She could hear him talking to her "You can make yourself at home, the a bathroom is through there…" he paused and turned around to look at her "Morgana?" he asks.**

**He walks back to the door to find Morgana standing outside the door, she looks at him nervously. "Why are you standing out here?" he asks, looking at her shy expression. She simply shrugs her shoulders "you can come in." he states, watching as she walks in slowly. He shuts the door behind her and releases a breath.**

**Morgana walked down the small hallway which opened up into a large space. A modern looking kitchen was to her left, the marble counter tops were clean and shining. The kitchen cabinets were white with glass panels and the fridge black to match the counters. A variety of appliances were scattered around, she noticed a coffee machine and a blender. There was no dining room but a breakfast bar that backed onto the open lounge. Which was made up of 3 black sofa's which made a square around a digital fireplace. A television set was above the fireplace and on the mantel piece there was various objects and photographs. On the right to this was a library of sorts, light wood cases containing various books under a lower ceiling. She looked closely at the lower ceiling and realised it was from the bedroom which overhung slightly. It was high enough for a person to stand under but not nearly as high as the ceiling.**

**There was a set of wooden stairs that lead to a fuzzy glass railing which she assumed was hip height. The bedroom was as open as the rest of the apartment and as beautiful. She could see a huge mirrored wardrobe across the further wall; she could see the fuzzy outline of a queen sized bed. There was a door opposite the wall that the bed was resting on, which she assumed was the bathroom. She couldn't help but find this place beautiful.**

**"This place is amazing" she whispered to herself, she didn't think he could hear her but when she turned around she saw him standing in the kitchen, smirking. **

**"Thank you, would you like something to drink?" he asked.**

**She nodded her head "Yes please" he gestures towards the wine rack. She nods again and moves towards the breakfast bar "anything is fine." She says simply, he grabs a bottle of red wine and turns around. When he turns back the bottle is open and he has to glasses in his hand. **

**He pours the wine into the glasses and slides one towards her before walking around the breakfast bar and taking the seat next to him. "I think it's time that I explained." She said before taking a long sip of the wine. **


	4. Explanation

**Chapter four**

**Morgana placed the glass gently on the counter and took in a deep breath and began.**

**"I don't know what Arthur ever told you about me." **

**Merlin spoke quickly "he never told me that much about you, only that you were beautiful and he wasn't there to protect you when you needed him."**

**Morgana rolls her eyes back, fighting back the tears that are beginning to form "he has always felt responsible." She pauses, taking another sip of the wine. "I was 14 when I started dating Arthur's friend Mordred, we couldn't tell anyone because of the age gap. There was three years difference between us and we knew how Arthur would react if he found out. We waited two months before taking out relationship further." She made a slight gesture with both her hands.**

**Merlin looked at her confused "before you…" he started awkwardly before stopping and ducking his head down.**

**"Had sex" she finished for him, understanding his embarrassment. **

**"Morgana you don't have to..." Merlin starts but she talks over him, silencing him.**

**"I want to Merlin." She starts "it wasn't consensual and I spent years of my life trying to forget about him. But he found me; he always found me and each time left me worse for wear. But I've never pressed charges." **

**Merlin inhaled sharply but Morgana continued "I hadn't heard anything from him for two years, until tonight, when he left that ring with that note."**

**The silence between them was unbearable and she couldn't help but sign loudly. She picked up the wine glass and rapidly finished her drink. **

**Merlin cleared his throat "have you been with someone since then?" he asked anxiously.**

**"No, never." She started "I've never been able to trust anyone enough. I've never wanted anyone enough until…" she stopped, cursing herself. Why did she say that?**

**Merlin looked at her curiously "until?" he asked, looking into her eyes.**

**"Until you." She whispered. He looked shocked and she jumped off her seat and rushed down the small hallway to the door, she opened it. She almost jumped out of her skin when he rushed behind her, putting his foot in front of his door and his body connecting with hers. She turned to see his face directly behind hers, his breath hot on her neck. **

**"Don't go." He whispered.**

**She turned around slowly, her head centimetres away from hers, she tried to lean back but the door stopped her. She wanted to get as much distance between them as possible but also wanted to be as close to Merlin as possible. She was surprised when he moved forward and pushed his lips softly against hers. She pushed her lips against his deepening the kiss before parting her lips slightly, he responded by parting his lips like she has. He gently pushes his tongue into her mouth and in gently stokes pushes his tongue against hers.**

**He pulls back and looks at her for a long time before whispering "please, come back inside." she does exactly as he says; closing the door behind her and following him back into the apartment. **

**"You're not the only one who's had a difficult past Morgana, one day I'll tell you about it. But not tonight, it's late and I have work in the morning." Merlin says moving the wine glasses to the sink then re-corking the wine and placing it on the side. **

**"Shit, I have a job tomorrow too" she says almost in disbelief "I completely forgot." Merlin laughs at her, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs towards his bedroom.**

**When they reach the top of the stairs, her deductions on the look of this room are confirmed and she enjoys the open space. "You can have the bed" he calls out as he goes through a draw, picking up a worn out Metallica shirt. He throws it on the bed "you can wear that, if you want"**

**"Bathroom?" she asks, pointing at the closed door.**

**"Yeah" he answers simply. She picks up the t-shirt from the bed and walk to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her she sighs heavily. She uses the toilet then washes her hands and sneakily uses Merlin's toothbrush. He won't mind, she thinks to herself. She then peels of the tight leather trousers and unzips her matching jacket. She is left standing in her panties, which are small and made of black lace. They cover the bare skin beneath, her chest is bare and she quickly covers it with the t-shirt which stops just below her hips, leaving view of the lace material. She smiles to herself in the mirror then takes the hairband from her hair, letting it flow down her back. A small pack of makeup wipes are sat on the sink, she grabs one then wipes the dark makeup from her eyes, leaving her barefaced. **

**She unlocked the bathroom door and walked back in to the bedroom pausing when at the sight of Merlin in nothing but his grey boxers. She leant on the doorway and admired the view.**

**When he turned around he jumped back, moving his hands to cover the bulge in his tight boxers "Jesus Morgana" he snaps "give a guy some warning." She can't stop herself from laughing at him, she has to hold her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sounds. **

**"I'm sorry" she manages between laughing; she drops her clothes on the floor. **

**He opens the mirrored wardrobe and pulls out a pair of pyjama bottoms; he walks over to the bathroom stopping when he reaches her. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll take the sofa." **

**She steps out of the way allowing him to get into the bathroom then sits herself in the middle of the bed. Morgana waits a couple of minutes until Merlin comes out of the bathroom wearing checked pyjama bottoms, the waistband of his boxers is still visible above them and a small trail of hair leading beneath the fabric. He may be skinny but his chest is well defined, Morgana thinks to herself, the looks at the shallow lines of defined muscles around his chest and down his torso. **

**"Merlin, thank you for everything, I'll take the sofa though." **

**He cuts her off quickly "shhhh" and then he points at her "you are my guest and I have offered you my bed for the night. Sleep well sweetheart." He says mockingly climbing down the stairs. She pushed herself back on the bed and wiggled under the covers. She nested her head on the pillows and pulled the duvet tightly around her.**

**"Merlin?" she calls out.**

**"Yeah" he says instantly from the living room.**

**"Thank you" she says again, smiling to herself.**

**"Shut up Morgana and go to sleep" he calls out pretending to be annoyed before turning the lights off.**

**Morgana closed her eyes and thought about kissing Merlin.**


	5. Running

This chapter is quite short, sorry but i am finding this quite difficult but i will continue until i find an appropriate place to stop. don't worry there will be a photo shoot in the story like promised in the description and the romance will develop with complications as well :) enjoy

**Chapter five**

**_I'm running, my legs are screaming at me to stop but I can't, I can't stop running because he'll get me. He'll catch me. I'm still running but my feet are no longer touching the ground, I'm in the air. I flying through the air and then I'm falling. The impact of my face hitting the ground sends pain across my skull which is met by the pain as the rest of body connects with the floor. I can hear laughing and when I look up he's standing above me. His eyes staring deeply into mine, his wicked smile painted across his face. "Morgana" he says calmly and I squirm to get away, he reached for me…_**

**Morgana screams, jumping up from the bed and falling onto the floor, she hit the ground hard. The lights come on and her vision becomes fuzzy. She rubs her eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights, she can see the fuzzy outline of someone coming towards her.**

**"Morgana, are you ok?" the figure says, his voice soft as he kneels in front of her. The fuzziness in her eyes disappears and she's face to face with Merlin, who is rubbing his eyes sleepily. **

**"Morgana" Merlin says groggily, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. She rests her head on his shoulder and breaths heavily, hooking her arms around his body. He moves his arm from her back and puts it to the back of her head in a comforting way.**

**"I'm sorry" she mumbles into his shoulder "it was a nightmare." **

**She lifts her head from his shoulders and looks into his eyes, which are staring at her sleepily. "Well your safe now, I'm here." He said quickly.**

**He gets to his feet and pulls her up with him. He slowly releases her from his grasp and allows her to crawl back into bed. **

**"Stay, please" is all she manages before succumbing to darkness. **

**Morgana wakes up again, this time she's too warm. Merlin's arm is draped across her chest carelessly and his feet intertwined with hers. **

**She carefully removes his arm from her chest and sits up trying not to disturb him. She climbs out of the bed and grabs her clothes. Her feet pad against the wooden steps and reaching the bottom, she sees her backpack. Picking it up she fumbles inside for a sheet of paper and a pen and quickly scribbles out a note **

**_Thanks for everything Merlin_**

**_I'll never forget it and I'll never forget you_**

**_Morgana x_**

**She places it on the counter before closing the bag and sliding on her leather trousers. She spends a moment tucking in the shirt and puts the jacket on. When she reaches the door she slips her shoes on, taking a quick look back into the apartment she whispers "Goodbye Merlin". She opens the door and leaves, closing the door quietly behind her. When the door closers, she puts the back pack on and heads to the elevator while zipping up her jacket. **

**A tear falls down her cheek and she wipes it away quickly. The lift comes quickly and takes her to the parking lot within a minute. She walks over to the bike and picks up her helmet, pushing it over her hair and looks at the spare helmet, the one Merlin had worn. She opens the seat compartment and places the helmet inside before straddling the bike and zooming out of the parking lot into the city of London, who were just waking up. **


	6. Photo shoot

The morning went past in a past in a blur, Morgana drove to her apartment which was under 10 minutes away. By that time the sun had almost completely risen so she decided that she would go to the local costa which was just a few minutes down the road. She drove there without any trouble, parking her bike up she dismounted and put her helmet under her arm. She walked in long strides towards the shop, opening the glass door she moved towards the counter. The women being the counter smiled at her in a friendly manner "Morgana" she said happily.

"Hey, Freya" Morgana yawned "can I have a black coffee please and a croissant?"

Freya nodded her head, turning to make the coffee "so.." She began, turning back to Morgana with a mug of black coffee "you're here early today."

"I guess I am" Morgana answered flatly, noticing the petite girls brown bob had some new red layers in it "nice hair."

Freya smiled at her as she leaned down to get the croissant with the pinchers and put it on the plate carefully. She lifted it to the top of the counter and started typing things in on the till.

"Could I have a vanilla latte to go as well please?"

Freya nodded adding that to the bill and Morgana produced a £20 note from her pocket and put it on the counter. She picked up her drink and pastry and moved over to the table in the shops window. She loved to watch the people of London, how they moved around and their daily routines.

She quickly downed her coffee and felt an instant buzz, she then started eating the croissant. She pulled small pieces of the pastry and plopped them into her mouth. It took her five minutes to finish the pastry. She got up quickly, ready to head to work, as she passed the counter she picked up her latte that was labelled with her name.

She hobbled over to her bike, struggling against her heels. And sat herself down on the bike and put her coffee into the cup holder.

She looked down at her watch which read 7.50am. She had exactly 20 minutes to get to her job, luckily enough the photo shot was being held at Camelot industries so she could make it there in about 10 minutes. She drove fast down the roads hoping that she wouldn't be caught by the police for going to fast. Within 10 minutes she was at the all building that had a dragon on the front and read Camelot in bold letters. She smiled a herself before dismounting the bike and walking into the reception. It was decorated mainly using white and black but with bold candy red scattered thought. The rest of the building was the same, she knew this from her tours through the floors with her father and her brother.

The receptionist waved at her frantically "Morgana, Morgana" she yelled as she approached the desk. Morgana felt a twinge of guilt, she believed the girls name to be Sophia but she couldn't be sure. Morgana smiled politely and Sophia continued "your father sends his regards and would appreciate it if you could see him after you've finished, his assistant Catarina also sends this." She handed her an envelope full of paper and her ID pas. "Your on the lower level today, Level 3 room 31A" she finished and smiled again.

"Thank you" Morgana replied before heading to the lift and pressing the button to the third floor. She was alone in the lift which she was glad about, a the doors closed she could of sworn she saw a firmiliar ebony haired man. The doors close before she can get a good look at the man. She gulped down the warm vanilla latte.

She pushed the thought from her mind and waited for the doors to open, when they did she stepped out of them and walked down the corridor until she reached room 31A. She took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the door. It opened almost instantly and a lively blonde haired women was standing there.

"You must be Morgana. Omg you are like perfect for this campaign, I had a great feeling when I saw your pictures." She said quickly "come in"

She lead Morgana into the big studio which was separated into smaller sections with a variety of different props. She lead her to a black haired man who was standing talking to a much younger looking photographer, he must be in charge of the campaign she thought. He turned around and quickly looked her up and down "wow, Morgana you really are perfect for this shoot" he says happily, extending his arm "I'm Agrivane, the project leader and photographer. This is Marcus the joiner photographer for today" he says gesturing to the younger man after shaking her hand.

The young blonde leads Morgana towards the dressing room, which is full of lots of different colour outfits. There was a curtain for her to dress behind and a table with two chairs and a big mirror. The table was covered with various hair and make up items, the blonde watched as Morgana stood in awe of the changing room.

"I forgot to say, I'm Emeli and I will be your stylist." She said quickly "if you'd like to get undressed behind the curtain then we can get you ready for the first part of the shoot." She grabbed a hanger with a white bra and frilly knickers on, a sheer hooded floor length cape was also attached. Morgana took the hanger from her and walked behind the curtain. She peeled off her own clothes and pulled on the white ensemble quickly.

"Morgana" Emeli said from the other side of the curtain "the man your doing the shoot with has just arrived and would love to meet you if your decent."

"Yeah I'm decent." She replied pulling back the curtain, Emeli gasped at the sight of her a big smile plastered on her face.

"You look great" she stated, walking behind her to help fasten the cape "I'll be back into minutes to do your hair and make up" she said before walking out of the room.

"Put on the white shoes with silver heels" she called as the door closed. Morgana followed the instructions and slipped on the shoes. She heard the door open behind her and waved her hand towards it.

"Hey" she started "I'm Morgana" she turned to see Merlin standing awkwardly but the door. "Merlin?" she said simply, questioning herself rather than him.

"In the flesh" he said mockingly, a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"Merlin, I'm sorry about last night..." She started but he cut her off interrupting.

"What are you playing at? I was worried sick, I didn't know what to think." He says sternly.

Morgana looked at him plainly, a puzzled look on her face "but I thought that after I told you, you wouldn't want to see me again. I thought it would be better if I just left."

Merlin sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair and closing the space between them "how can you be so wrong all the time Morgana?" He questions her. "I know that we haven't known each other long I thought I could trust you."

Morgana takes a step back, she feels like she's been punched in the stomach. She bends over for a minute before straightening up and facing him.

"I'm scared Merlin." She manages to say, as she fights agains the tears forming in her eyes. "I am scared of my feelings for you. Of what will happen when Mordred finds me again and what will happen if he finds out that I'm with someone else." She blurts out.

Merlin steps towards her, he puts one hand on his shoulder and uses the other to wipe the tear that has fallen down her face. "Morgana none of that matters now. What matters is you and me, and how we feel about each other" he says delicately. Lifting her head with his hand, he presses his lips gently against hers. She pushes her lips back against his. He abruptly pushes away when he hears the door open and Emeli appears once more with a pair of ripped white jeans. She hands them to merlin who moves behind the curtain to get changed.

Morgana sits in the chair in front of the mirror and Emeli begins to apply various different things to her face. Foundations and blusters, a thin line of eyeliner and a generous amount of mascara to curl her lashes in the right direction. She finishes by applying nude lipstick and a clear gloss. She then brushes Morgana's curly hair into soft wavy curls, using a silver clip she fastens the top section at the back of her head, leaving a few curls loose around her face.

Morgana take a minute to look at herself, barely noticing Merlin in the mirror, watching her. He winks at her quickly and she blushes. Emeli walks over to merlin and flattens his hair, pushing it to one side before brushing his face with a small amount of foundation. He smiles at Morgana and extends his hand to her. Her leads her to the set which is pure black, with a spotlight in the middle. They stand in the middle as Agrivane tells them various poses to try out "Merlin if you kneel down, Morgana you stand above him and put your leg on his shoulder. " they follow his instructions "yes that looks good" he says as he and Marcus start taking pictures. Merlin takes the lead in the shoot turning his head to her leg and kissing it gently. She gasps at this and struggles to keep her face smiling. After about ten minutes they move onto another shoot with costume changes. Morgana is forced into a lace balcony bra which is decorated with dangling silver chains and charms. The matching thong shows most of her backside but the chains at the front cleverly cover her modesty. Her shoes are also black with silver chains, the heels sky high and almost impossible to walk in. Emeli quickly messes her curls back into their original messiness before pushing her into the white set with a long wooden table. Merlin is there already, sitting on the white leather chair in tight black jeans with matching silver chains. He however is wearing comfortable black converse and no shirt. His hair is messy and sexy.

Agrivane speaks anxiously "Morgana could you just sit yourself on the table in front of Merlin." She follows his instructions and waits for the next command. "For this I want to see pleasure, ok?" They both nod at him before looking back at each other.

Morgana lies back on the table, facing the camera and arching her back up. Merlin follows her lead and hooks his arms underneath her back and leans above her, he also looks at the camera before turning his gaze to her and kissing her stomach lightly. She is surprised by this and moves forwards pushing him backwards into the chair, she takes the opportunity to straddle him and kisses his neck repeatedly. He almost moaned but instead laughed to hide his enjoyment of the kisses.

Agrivane's shouts "okay I think we got it. Get ready for the next shoot then were done for the day" and Morgana snaps back into reality, realising that she has become carried away with the task. She blushes and looks at Merlin who is also blushing.

Her next outfit is made completely of leather, the top is a short black leather shirt that has a deep v, which is fastened with a scarlet ribbon at the front. Her boobs are pushed up by the tight material creating a cleavage to die for. The bottoms are leather Brazilian style knickers that reveal sections of her bum cheeks, the waistband low showing her hip bones. She slips on red shoes and matching lipstick and find merlin standing in tight leather trousers and a pair of red converse. She walks towards him and lies on the red fury rug that is on the floor. Merlin lies behind her, his body pressed tightly against hers. She gives a cheeky smile before rolling on top of him, caging him in with her arms. Her hair falls into her face and someone runs over to push it back behind her ear quickly before taking a variety of pictures.

They wrap up the shoot quickly and return to get changed.

"So..." Merlin says as Morgana comes out from behind the curtain wearing her leather trousers and his Metallica top. "I thought that maybe we could have lunch, if you don't have plans?" He asks hopefully. She can barely contain her smile as she pulls on her leather jacket.

"I would love to Merlin, but I have to go see my father quickly."

He nods at her."do you want me to come with me?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah" she answers "I'd like that." Smiling as they walk towards the elevator.


	7. Author note

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this recently or updated many of my stories recently. And I am super duper sorry that I got your hopes up by uploading this crappy authors note.**

**i have my excuses (they are obviously very obvious and boring)**

**-First of all school, I am an Alevel student in my second years of study. So yeah, tam very busy with revision for my exams. it here is going to be a couple of very busy weeks.**

**this week is the week befoterms half term and I am hoping to do some updates, next week I shall be updating as much as I can. **

**The week after that I have two exams, on the Monday and Thursday (3rd and 6th of June)so there will no updates aim afraid. On the Friday (the 7th of June) it is mine and my twin sisters birthday and the Saturday I will be out partying. My next exam will be on the 18th of June, so there will be some updating between my birthday and my last exam.**

**-I am afraid that i am going away on the 19th of June for 3 and a half weeks :( so I will have limited wifi. I will however write like mad and up date as much as possible, I will update loads when I am at home. After that I will have nothing to do so I will be all yours **

**:) thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate them, they mean everything to me. Seriously I love receiving them!**

**if you want me to do something specific, I wouldn't mind doing one shots or chapters based on your guys ideas. I am grateful for ideas most of the time. **

**Hope you can forgive me for the stupid gaps and update time and keep reading! **

**Tiffani x**


End file.
